


Surf's Up

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst (minor), Community: quarter_mile, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is spending a rare day relaxing at the beach.  Brian’s fun surfing takes a disastrous turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf's Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Cannonball Run Fic Fest on the [Quarter Mile](http://quarter-mile.livejournal.com/) LJ group.

The whole team was taking the weekend off to relax, a rare treat those days.  Blankets were spread out on the beach, one cooler stocked with beer, the other with water and pop, and nothing but clear, sunny skies.  No worries, that was something they all needed a little more of.

Letty and Mia were hiding out under the large umbrella, applying sunscreen before they would even think about putting a toe out in the open.  Granted, it was probably the smartest choice after the last beach trip when Letty came home looking like a lobster.  Mia hadn’t fared much better, but then she hadn’t been the one to fall asleep.

Jesse and Leon were playing with a Frisbee, acting like a pair of idiots.  Meanwhile, Vince and Dom watched them, Coronas in hand, from their beach towels.  It was then their newest addition wandered by, surfboard in hand.

“Don’t get eaten by a shark,” Vince called after him, a smirk plastered on his face as the blonde turned around.

Brian just grinned, placing the board in the sand and cocking a hip to the side.  “Gee, Vince,” he replied innocently, “didn’t know you cared.”

Dom chuckled at his best friend’s expense.  He’d once again gotten beaten at his own game by none other than the Buster.  Brian was laughing too, and Dom couldn’t help but look at him.  His golden tan only helped to highlight those sun-soaked blonde curls and those ocean blue eyes.  His trucks sat low on his hips, accenting the plane of his muscles.

He noticed Brian looking back at him and Dom quickly averted his gaze.  He sipped at his Corona, acting as though he hadn’t just been staring, even though he knew Brian had caught him.  The blonde shook his head, picking up the board and heading straight for the surf.

Dom watched lazily as he paddled out into the water.  Once he’d gotten out far enough, he pulled himself up to sit, dangling a leg on either side of the board.  Then, patiently as you please, Brian waited for the right wave to come along.  When he was satisfied, he’d get into position, popping up at the right moment to catch hold of the wave.

He hadn’t really paid attention to much else since Brian started surfing.  It was just too mesmerizing.  Sure, he was aware of his teams’ movements.  At that moment, Letty and Mia were playing volleyball against Leon and Jesse- and by the sound of things, the girls were winning.  Vince, he hadn’t moved other than to lie on his stomach, observing the people going by.

“See anything you like, Dom?” Vince asked, drawing his attention fully away from the blonde for the first time.

“Huh?” he asked distractedly.

Vince chuckled, shaking his head.  He rolled over onto his back, propping himself up onto his elbows.  “I asked if you had seen anything you liked.”  It could have been an honest question, but the way Vince was looking at him told Dom everything he needed to know.  His best friend had caught him checking out the Buster.

Dom downplayed it easily though, shrugging as he leaned back on one hand.  “Lots of potential.”  He took a sip of his beer, pretending to watch a couple girls that were wandering by.

“Uh huh.”  Vince certainly wasn’t convinced.  “Y’see, I thought you were looking at someone in particular.”

Shaking his head, Dom replied, “Nope.  Not really.”

“Cut the shit, Dominic,” Vince practically scolded.  “You and Letty have been on this ‘break’ of yours for over a year now, and you’ve never so much as looked at anyone else with anything more than mild interest since.  I do have eyes you know.”

Vince looked over his shoulder to where Brian was climbing out of the surf.  He was shaking his head, spraying water everywhere, and there was a big grin plastered on his face.  Looking back at Dom, he continued, “Though, I have to say… Your taste sucks.”

“Shut up, V,” Dom retorted.  It wasn’t a harsh rebuke, but there was still some tension behind it.

Vince held his hands up in surrender, falling back to the beach blanket.

Dom looked up, finding a dripping wet blonde heading straight for them.  His breathing was a bit heavy, but he was still full of excitement that radiated off him.  That grin on his face could make anyone smile, and Dom was certainly no exception.

“Looks like you could use a break,” Dom mentioned.

Brian stuck his board in the sand, shaking his head.  “Nah, just need some water.”  He pulled out a bottle from the cooler, gulping it down fast. 

Dom bit his lip, noting how some water was escaping in his haste to rehydrate, and it ran down his neck.  Watching someone’s Adam’s apple bob up and down shouldn’t have been as mind-numbingly erotic as it was turning out to be.  He coughed, pulling himself away from such dangerous thoughts.

If the blonde had noticed his staring, he gave no indication of it.  He took a break from his water, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked at the ocean.  Noting the rise and fall of his chest still hadn’t settled, Dom once again mentioned a break.  “The waves are _way_ too perfect for that,” Brian insisted.

He downed the last of his water, chucking the bottle in the nearby recycling.  “There are some monster waves comin’ now that the tide is shifting,” he explained.  He turned to look down at Dom, bright smile plastered on his face.  “And I’m _not_ missing ‘em.”

Just like that, the man picked up his board, rushing back down to the water.  Dom shook his head, knowing that the blonde was going to burn himself out if he kept it up.  Everyone knew you had to take it easy and rest up during the scorching summer days like they were having.

His sister walked over, grabbing her and Letty’s sarongs off their chairs.  “We’re going to that food shack up the beach,” she mentioned.  “You guys wanna come?”

Vince shook his head.  “Grab me a burger or somethin’, huh?”

Mia nodded, looking at her brother.  “Nah, I’m good, Mia.  If you wanna bring me back somethin’ go ahead.”

She looked out to where Brian was paddling into some more waves.  “I suppose he’s staying out there,” she mused.  “I’ll bring you guys a bag of burgers.”

Dom watched the girls walk off with Leon and Jesse.  “You couldda gone with ‘em, y’know,” he mentioned to Vince.

“Nah, why walk when you can get food delivered?”  He grinned, going into the cooler for another Corona.  Sometimes Vince could really be a manipulative bastard.  Though Dom knew he wouldn’t have him any other way.  He accepted the cold beer offered to him.

Sitting there drinking, he noticed the waves were indeed getting bigger as Brian had predicted.  A couple really large swells past under the blonde, but he seemed disinterested in them, instead holding out for a different wave.  The one he ended up choosing next though made Dom’s heart stop.

The thing was massive, and he wasn’t sure that Brian could tackle such a wave being as tired as he was.  It was a foolish move, though one not entirely unexpected.  Brian had long since proven he had more balls than brains most of the time.  So, really, this cowboy stunt wasn’t anything new.

Vince had followed his gaze, observing Brian as well.  “Looks like he’s at it again,” he dead panned, taking a pull on his beer.

“Yeah,” Dom replied softly, something unsettling forming in his gut.

Dom watched as Brian rode the wave in style, coming off the top of it, spinning the board in the air, and landing with ease.  As he started to travel through the tunnel it was forming, he ended up losing sight of him completely.  Waiting for him to come out the other side turned out to be futile.

The wave closed up around Brian just as he was about to clear it, and he could see the surfboard go flying.  Brian ate the water.  Hard.

Vince groaned, hissing a bit at the end.  “Someone just got jacked!”  He started to laugh, though Dom wasn’t finding the amusement in it.

He was anxiously waiting for Brian to surface.  But he didn’t.  He could see the surfboard bobbing against the waves, but no Brian.  Dom stood slowly, that sinking feeling in his gut twisting around even more.

Vince furrowed his brows.  “Where is he?”

Dom was already running down towards the water.  He had never been that great of a swimmer, but he swam as fast as he could towards the board.  When he snagged it, he took a deep breath, diving below to look for the man that was supposed to be attached to it.

Sure enough, there was Brian.  Dom grabbed him under the arms, pulling him above the water.  The blonde’s head was lolled back, completely out of it.  “Brian!” Dom growled, choking on some sea water.  The man wasn’t responding.

Dom hung onto the board to help him get back to shore with the added package in his arms.  Vince met him there, actually looking concerned.  “Grab the board,” Dom ordered, trying to drag the unconscious man out of the water.  Vince detached him, tossing the board away haphazardly.

As he laid Brian out, his dark eyes were rapidly looking him over.  “He’s not breathing,” he spoke, brain running faster than his car.  Trying to remember the steps for CPR, he found that at least Brian had a pulse- all he would have to do was breathe for him then.

He opened the blonde’s mouth, checking to make sure his airway was clear.  Then he pinched his nose, blowing air into his mouth to inflate his lungs.  “Come on, Brian,” he spoke.  He moved back to his mouth, breathing out a few times.  “Breathe!” he growled out, checking once more for a pulse. 

There was still no response.  More breaths, and Dom found the blonde’s pulse was gone.  “Breathe, damnit!” he yelled, giving a solid thump to Brian’s chest.

Brian coughing and sputtering was one of the best sounds in the world at that moment.  Dom helped him roll to his side as he hacked up all the salt water he’d swallowed.  “That’s it, Bri.  You’re alright,” he soothed, rubbing his back softly.

When the other man managed to stop coughing, he looked up at Dom weakly.  “What the fuck just happened?”

“You face planted,” Vince replied evenly.  “Dom just saved your ass.”

Those baby blue eyes flickered up to meet his gaze.  He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, unsure.  Then he smiled softly, saying, “My hero.”

Before Dom had a chance to reply, Brian grabbed him behind the neck, pulling him in.  His lips found purchase on the blonde’s, and he froze, not sure what to do.  Brian tilted his head, shifting in a little closer.  Dom finally relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes. 

When Brian let him go, Dom actually bit his lip.  “No biggie,” he managed lamely.

Vince groaned, turning up the corner of his mouth.  “You two are sickening,” he mentioned, getting up to return to their claimed section of the beach.

Dom watched him go, but he could feel Brian’s eyes on him.  He didn’t want to look back at him, feeling awkward.  Once again though, the blonde took control of the situation.  He sat up, making sure he was steady, before leaning into Dom’s personal space.

Instinctively, Dom turned his head, finding himself looking straight into those intense blue eyes.  “Seriously though,” Brian spoke softly.  “Thank you.”

“It really wasn’t a big-”

“Shut up, Dom,” he chuckled, before leaning in to kiss him again.

This time, Brian slipped his tongue into his mouth.  Dom savored the taste of sea water on the other man.  Lost in the moment, he found himself slipping one arm around his waist, and the other hand threading into his golden locks.

Brian had a cheeky grin on his face when he pulled away.  “Guess this means I can stop comin’ up with ways to seduce you now.”

Dom raised a brow.  “You… were planning to seduce… _me_?” he mused.

“Yeah.”  He shrugged casually.  “Who knew all I needed to do was drown myself.  Couldda had this over with a long time ago.”

Dom laughed heartily, shaking his head.  “You are somethin’ else, Bri.”

Brian looked at him with a suggestive twinkle in his eye.  “Right back at ya, Dom.”

This time, Dom was the one to lean in and steal a kiss.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was as follows: Dom is watching Brian surfing when a dangerous wave knocked Brian down. Dom has no other choice than to go to Brian’s rescue.
> 
> Edit: Fixed up the section with the CPR to make it just rescue breathing, save for the thump when Brian’s heart stopped momentarily- which is not exactly recommended to do anymore, but I get some creative license. And honestly, if someone isn’t trained to handle emergency situations, they don’t necessarily do what is practiced/taught, running on emotions and instinct rather. But, hopefully the little change makes things more realistic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
